Honey Bunny Sweety
by Akira Alderich Mamoru
Summary: memiliki seorang pacar yang hobby CosPlay (Costum Player) memang susah. Bagaimana nasib Changmin selanjutnya?/HoMin/YAOI/Ga suka? jangan baca.


**Desclaimer:** bukan aku pemilik tokoh dalam cerita ini.

**Pair:** Yunho x Changmin

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character ), OC (Original Character), typo(s), PWP, EYD tidak sempurna, Toys sexs, dll.

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN SAYA ABAIAKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** Astia Aoi

**Title:** HONEY BUNNY SWEETY

**Summary: **memiliki seorang pacar yang hobby CosPlay (Costum Player) memang susah. Bagaimana nasib Changmin selanjutnya?

**-O0O-**

**PART 1…**

"Pokoknya kamu harus sekolah di SMA khusus PRIA! Agar kamu tidak bisa macam-macam lagi!" teriak appa Yunho.

"Tapi appa, kenapa yang berasrama segala sih? Kalo sekolah yang biasa sih aku terima, tapi ini! Aku ga mau kalo yang berasrama!" protes Yunho.

"Justru itu yang appa mau? Pokoknya kamu harus nurut ke appa! Kalo ga appa coret nama kamu dari daftar keluarga kita!" kata appa Yunho tegas.

"Aaapaa?... aish…. Ok. Aku turuti keinginan appa!" kata Yunho sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

Di kamar Yunho….

*YUNHO POV

Annyeong, namaku Jung Yunho. Aku seorang namja yang berumur 17 tahun. Aku seorang playboy, di sekolah aku sudah memiliki banyak sekali mantan kekasih, bahkan mungkin saking banyaknya aku lupa dengan semua wajah mantan-mantanku itu. Tapi mulai besok aku akan sekolah di sma khusus laki-laki, berasrama pula…. Aaaakkhhhh…. Rese! Neraka dunia buatku. Tapi apa boleh buat, daripada aku dicoret dari daftar keluarga.

*YUNHO POV END

Keesokan harinya….

"Yunho…. Bangun. udah pagi sayang," Kata eomma Yunho.

"Hmmmngg…. sepuluh menit lagi eomma…. Aku masih ngantuk," Kata Yunho sambil menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Sayaang…. Bangun atau appa yang membangunkanmu," Kata eomma serius.

"Ah…. Ne, aku bangun sekarang. Aku mandi dulu ya eomma…." Kata Yunho sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sayang, semua barang-barangmu udah eomma kirim ke asrama. Jadi kamu langsung ke sekolah aja ya. Lalu seragam barumu eomma taruh di atas kasur ya," Kata eomma Yunho.

"Ne eomma," Kata Yunho singkat.

Kemudian Yunho selesai lalu bersiap-siap. Setelah itu Yunho berangkat menuju sekolah barunya. Di sekolah…..

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Pinta songsaenim.

"Ah, ne. perkenalkan namaku Jung Yunho. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Yunho saja. Terima kasih," Kata Yunho.

"Nah, Yunho kamu duduk disebelah Changmin sana," Kata songsaenim.

"Ne, _gomawo_," Kata Yunho dingin.

Kemudian Yunho duduk disamping Changmin.

"_Annyeonghaseo_, semoga kita bisa berteman," Kata Yunho.

"Ah, ne. namaku Shim Changmin. Panggil Changmin aja," Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

' DEG! Aish, ni anak cowo atau cewe? Manis banget!' batin Yunho.

"Halooo…. Yunho apa kamu masih di dunia nyata atau sudah pergi ke dunia gaib?. Ada apa? Kenapa diam?" tanya Changmin iseng.

"Ah…. Enggak kok. Oya Changmin, kamu tuh cowo atau cewe?" tanya Yunho _to the point_.

"Eeehhh…?! Aku cowo tahu! Kenapa kamu mikir aku cewe?!" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Hahahahahahaha…. _Mian_…. _Mian_. Habisnya kamu manis banget untuk ukuran cowo," Jawab Yunho terbahak-bahak.

"Huh…. Tau ah," Kata Changmin ngambek sambil memajukan bibirnya.

'Aissshhh…. Makin imut aja kalo dia kayak gitu. Kenapa aku jadi ingin menciumnya?' batin Yunho lagi.

**-O0O-**

"Akhirnya pulang juga…. Huft. Oya Changmin nanti anter aku ke asrama ya," Pinta Yunho.

"Hmmm…. Baik, kalo gitu ayo kita ke asrama sekarang," Kata Changmin.

"Yup. Ayo manis," Goda Yunho.

"Hah! Manis. Nyebelin banget sih kamu!" kata Changmin kesal sambil memukul pundak Yunho.

"Hahahahaha…. Ne _mian_. Jangan ngambek ya Changmin." Kata Yunho sambil mengusap pundaknya.

"Ne, tapi jangan panggil aku manis lagi," Kata Changmin.

"Baiklah Changmin…. Aku ga bakal panggil gitu lagi," Kata Yunho sambil merangkul Changmin.

Di asrama yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah….

"Kamarmu nomor berapa Yunho?" tanya Changmin.

"Nomor 26 Changmin," Jawab Yunho.

"Eeeehhh…. Itu kan kamarku juga," Kata Changmin kaget.

"Wah. Jadi kita temen sekamar dong," Kata Yunho.

"Ah…. Hmmm…. Ne. ya udah ayo masuk," Kata Changmin.

**-O0O-**

Tiga minggu berlalu dari hari itu…. Suatu malam di asrama no. 26. Changmin mengatkan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho sangat keget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU DASAR PLAYBOY!" kata Changmin penuh emosi.

"Changmin…. Apa maksudmu? Aku ga ngerti!" kata Yunho bingung.

"KAMU BILANG KE EUNHYUK KALO KAMU TARUHAN MA DIA! KALIAN BERTARUH APA KAMU BISA MENJADIKANKU KEKASIHMU ATAU TIDAK KAN?! JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH! AKU GA SUKA JADI BARANG TARUHAN!" jawab Changmin sangat marah.

" Hah?! Kamu salah paham Changmin! Aku dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah menjadikan dirimu sebagai taruhan! Aku…. Ahh…. Kamu salah paham sayang," Kata Yunho.

"SAYANG?! HAH? SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI PACARMU?! AKU GA PERCAYA PADAMU!" Kata Changmin sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur.

"_Ok…. Ok_…. Kita memang tidak pacaran. Tapi kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. _Please_…." Pinta Yunho sambil duduk disebelah Changmin dan menggenggam tangan Changmin.

" Huh! _Ok_…. Aku dengarkan," Kata Changmin mulai tenang meskipun masih kesal.

"Begini kejadian sebenarnya…."

***FLASH BACK ON/YUNHO POV**

Di kelas pada saat istirahat…. Kamu sedang ke kantin bareng Heechul.

"Eunhyuk…. Aku mau curhat nih," Kataku serius.

"Hmm…. Ne silahkan," Jawab Eunhyuk sambil duduk di depanku.

"Aaaa…. Aku mencintai Changmin," Kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"AH?! Sejak kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

"Awalnya ku hanya tertarik sama Changmin karena dia baik, lucu, perhatian, juga manis. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin mencintainya. Apa yang harus kulakukan yun? Aku bingung," Kataku sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

"Yaelah Yun …. Kamu tuh _pabo_! Katakan aja langsung ke Changmin kalau kamu mencintainya. Kamu tuh mantan playboy kok bego!" jawab Eunhyuk ceplas ceplos.

"YAK! Kenapa bilang aku bego segala sih?!" kataku kesal.

"Ok…. _Mian_…. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kalo kamu bakal ditolak oleh Changmin," Kata Eunhyuk.

"Hah! Aku berani bertaruh kalo aku bakal diterima olehnya," Kata Yunho.

Ketika kita membicarakan kata-kata terakhir itulah kamu mendengar semuanya.

***FLASHBACK OFF**

"Begitulah kejadian sebenarnya Min…. Kumohon percaya padaku," Kataku penuh harap.

"Bener? Kamu ga bohong?" tanya Changmin.

"Iya, aku serius. AKU MENCINTAIMU SHIM CHANGMIN!" Kataku dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

***YUNHO POV END**

"Hmmm….Aaakkuuuu….Aku juga mencintaimu Yunho," Jawab Changmin.

"Serius? _Yes, gomawo my sweetheart,_" Kata Yunho sambil memeluk Changmin.

"_Cheon_. Tapi kenapa kamu memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kenapa _honey_? Kamu ga suka?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang lurus ke mata Changmin hangat.

"'BLUSH /' ah…. Aku suka kok Yunnie," Kata Changmin dengan wajah merona.

"Manisnyaaa…. 'Chuuu'….." kata Yunho sambil menindih Changmin kemudian mencium bibir Changmin…. Tepatnya melumatnya.

"Akhhmmpphh…. Hmmpphhhah…. Yunnie…. Main serang aja," Kata Changmin kaget.

"Habisnya kamu manis banget _honey_. Mau yaaa…. Ya…. Ya…. Ya…." Kata Yunho semangat. _*kalo Yunho anjing dia dah menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya…dilempar ke jurang ma cassie*_

"Aanuu…. Kita kan baru jadian," Kata Changmin berusaha menolak.

"Ga masalah kan sayang…. Ayolah my _'Honey Bunny Sweety_'," Kata Yunho.

"Aishh…. Dasar otak _yadong_! Pasti ketularan Eunhyuk pabo si gila film Yadong itu_*author dibunuh Elf n Eunhyuk fans* _huft…. Ya kamu menang Yunnie. Aku mau." Jawab Changmin pasrah.

"Nah begitu dong my _Honey Bunny Sweety_ chuu…." Kata Yunho mencium bibir mungil Changmin sambil membuka semua baju miliknya dan baju milik Changmin sehingga mereka sekarang telanjang bulat.

Setelah itu Yunho mencium seluruh badan Changmin sampai akhirnya Yunho mulai mencium puncak junior Changmin, Yunho melakikan 3M terhadap junior Changmin. _*3M: Meremas, Mengocok, Memijat :-P*_

"Akhhh…. Hnnnggg…. Hhaaahh…. Akh…. Yunnie…. Akh…" desah Changmin penuh kenikmatan _*author setengah tepar….yak author don't give up!*_

"_Honey Bunny Sweety_ kamu seksi _I like it_," Kata Yunho _*kyaaaaa/ Yunho yadongnya kumat…. Yunho: Yaiyalah kan lagi ngelakuin*_

"Aaaaakkkhh…. Haaaahhh….sssshhh_*suara apaan nie*_…. Ahhkkhhhh…. Yunnie…. Aku dah mau keluar sayang," Desah Changmin sambil memegang seprai.

Beberapa menit kemudian cairan putih susu keluar dari puncak junior Changmin. Yunho langsung menelan semuanya seorang diri.

"Nah _Honey Bunny Sweety_ _are you ready_ _*putar lagu are you ready yesung suju…. Yunho: ga nyambung pabo!*_" kata Yunho sambil mengangkat pinggang Changmin dan menyiapkan junior miliknya di depan surga dunia Changmin.

"Haaah…. Ne Yunnie sayang. Aku siap," Kata Changmin.

"Tahan ya _My Honey Bunny Sweety_," Kata Yunho.

Ketika Yunho akan memasukan juniornya kedalam surga dunia milik Changmin ada _sms_ masuk.

"Aish…. Sapa juga nih," Kata Yunho sambil mengambil _hp_-nya yang ada di atas meja. Lalu Yunho mebuka _sms._.

From: Master YADONG

"_Yunho…. Gimana? Dah ditembak tuh mamalia satu? *dibom fans Changmin* jangan kelamaan loh….. ntar ada yang ngembat._

" Ck…. Dasar rese, " Kata Yunho. Lalu dia mengetik balasannya.

To: Master YADONG

"_JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI 'ITU' DENGAN MY HONEY BUNYY SWEETY. MENGERTI"_

Kemudian Yunho mematikan _hp_-nya.

"_Mian_ sayang. Kita lanjutkan lagi," Kata Yunho Changmin hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian Yunho memasukan juniornya.

"Akkkkkkhhh…. Yunnie sakiiiiiiitttt…. Aaakkhhhh…. Hiks…." Teriak Changmin sambil menitikan air matanya.

Karena Yunho tidak tega melihat Changmin kesakitan dia mencium bibir Changmin. Tidak lama Yunho berhasil memasukan semuanya.

"Haaah…. Aku gerakan ya sayang," Kata Yunho.

"Ne. sayang," Jawab Changmin.

Kemudian Yunho menggerakan junior semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga mengenai _prostat_ Changmin.

"Aaaakkhh…. Akh…. Ya…. Disitu Yunnie sayaaanggg…. Ah…. Akh…. Hhaaaahh…." Desah Changmin.

"Ne…. kamu sempit sekali sayang…. Akh…. Aku ga kuat," Kata Yunho yang sudah sampai di klimaksnya.

"Aku juga…. Akh…. Akh…. Aku juga dah ga kuat sayang," Kata Changmin.

Kemudian mereka mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan. Yunho langsung ambruk diatas badan Changmin.

"Sayang aku ngantuk. Tidur yuk," Kata Yunho.

"Iya, aku juga ngantuk. Untung besok libur," Kata Changmin.

"Hmm…. Libur ya" Kata Yunho. Seketika itu Yunho memiliki ide aneh dalam pikirannya.

**-O0O-**

Keesokan harinya di kamar no. 26….

"Hmmm…. Aish…. Badanku sakit semua. Huft…. Ini semua gara-gara Yunnie. Hmm…. Dia kemana?" tanya Changmin yang baru bangun.

Setelah itu Changmin mandi dan memakai baju. Ketika itu Yunho datang.

"Sayang, udah bangun ya…. " kata Yunho.

"Yunnie…. Kamu darimana aja sih. Dasar," Kata Changmin.

"Mian My _Honey Bunny Sweety_. Aku hanya membawa hadiah dan kamu harus memakainya WAJIB!" kata Yunho sengaja menekankan kata wajib.

"Hah?! Memang apa?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Pokoknya kamu harus janji buat memakainya dulu baru aku kasih liat," Kata Yunho.

"Hmmm…. Ya udah deh. Mana?" kata Changmin.

"TARAAAAA…. Pakai yaaa…." Kata Yunho yang mengeluarkan pakaian seragam cewek seksi dan juga wig serta semua aksesoris cewe plus make up.

"HAH?! _WHAT_?! Masa aku harus memakai semua itu?" kata Changmin kaget.

"_Come on_, kamu udah janji ma aku kan My _Honey Bunny Sweety,_" Pinta Yunho.

"Huft…. Iya deh…. Aku mau. Mana sini," Kata Changmin pasrah.

"Ok. Ini sayang," Kata Yunho sambil memberikan pakaian dan semuanya ke Changmin.

"Tunggu di situ ya…. Awas kalo ngintip," Kata Changmin lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ne sayang…. Cepet yaaa…." Kata Yunho jail.

Beberapa menit kemudian Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wah…. Min, kamu cantik banget," Kata Yunho kaget.

" 'BLUSH /' ukh…. Gomawo. Memang mau ngapain sih kamu nyuruh aku pake kayak gini?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah merona merah.

Yunho mengeluarkan Smirk andalannya, "Kita akan kencan My _Honey Bunny Sweety_."

Changmin membelalakan matanya, "Hiee, kita kencan? Dengan penampilanku seperti ini? Ga, aku ga mau Yunnie," tolaknya dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku udah susah payah membeli semua itu, bahkan aku ditertawakan semua karyawan toko itu," ucap Yunho lesu.

Changmin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sementara kedua tangannya meremas roknya. Changmin kembali melihat wajh Yunho yang benar-benar lesu.

Akhirnya, "Sigh, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi,"

Yunho tersenyum dan memegang tangan Chngmin, lalu mereka keluar dari kamar asrama mereka.

**TBC**

**A/N:** yuhuuuu….. author bawa cerita baru, dan lagi-lagi ff ini adalah ff hasil _re-make_ ff author terdahulu. Semoga kalian menyukainya, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan. _**R.E.V.I.E.W**_


End file.
